


Curious Bruises

by Rikiel, Zeikiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Anal Sex, Anorexia, Bottom Dean, Caring Sam Winchester, Dean Needs Help, Depressed Dean, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt Dean Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Neglected Dean, Poor Dean, Protective Castiel, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Scared Dean, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikiel/pseuds/Rikiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeikiel/pseuds/Zeikiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, best football player at Kansas high, womaniser and heart breaker, the most attractive male at school. Out of school however, at home he has secrets that he cannot let anyone find out. But what happens when castiel starts to get curious at all the scars and bruises?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where did they come from?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfiction, please tell if I need to improve anything, now on this fanfiction, I'm letting my sadistic side take over ;)

""Talking

Castiel's pov

"Mr. Winchester, late again I see, what's your excuse this time?" Castiel looked up to the 'famous' Dean Winchester standing at the door to the classroom.  
How can he be late nearly everyday? Castiel ponders in his head. "Well I was looking for hell, but don't worry, I'm here now," Dean remarks, "keep your mouth shut unless you want to spend after school with me losechester."   
Dean melodramatically gasps and sarcastically clutches his chest, "you wound me, Ellen," Ellen, our english teacher narrows her eyes and clears her throat "just go and sit your ass down Winchester." Raising his hands in defeat, Dean went to sit down, "hold your horses Dean, we have a seating plan," Dean groaned.   
"And just where would that be miss?" Miss points at the seat next to mine - NEXT TO MINE?! No no no, why me? "Sure miss," Dean walked over to the seat next to mine winking at me, ugh.   
"Hey Cas how's it going?" He placed his bag on the desk and sat down still looking at me, "fuck off Winchester" Dean hesitated, he looked.. Generally hurt?   
That can't be right, this is Dean goddamn winchester, best football player we have in school, womaniser and heart breaker, the most attractive male in the school.  
"What's up with you, wake up on the wrong side of some guys bed faggot?" Oh he did not use the 'f' word, this asshole deserved more than one punch to the face.   
"Homophobic are we Dean?" Deans breathed hitched, opening his mouth to speak- "alright, enough chitter chatter! We're doing a catch up lessen, so keep going on with the work we where doing yesterday, and any work you haven't completed okay."  
Oh thank god, I can finish my title page, looking back to Dean he was glaring really hard at his book, dude has anger issues if you ask me.

(Time skip to 5 minutes before the bell rings)

"If you've finished your work, you can have some free time before the bell rings" Ellen calls out.  
Well I got a couple of minutes of free time, may as well text jo, I pull out my phone and unlock it, getting jo on my contacts. "You texting your boyfriend fag?" And the douche, he speaks again. "Actually I'm texting my friend Jo, you homophobic ass," Dean flinches at that, he always flinches at the word homophobic, I wonder why. "Just asking blue eyes," well at least after this class I'll be in gym, and he doesn't have to sit next to me.   
Looking at Dean's English book I can see he too has finished all his work, as well as a very purple looking bruise on his wrist, that looks strangely like a hand..  
"What happened to your wrist?" Dean looks down at his arm, spotting the bruise, he hesitates for a moment before answering, "oh the usual, got into a fight, dude wouldn't let go of me." Of course he got into a fight, when doesn't he, going back to texting Jo I message [ you at school? ] and put my phone back into my pocket. 

~RIIIINNnnnnngg....~ 

"I'll see you in the change rooms butt muncher" Dean mutters to me grabbing his book and placing it in bag, "asshole" I say back while packing my book in my bag.  
Walking out of the classroom and through the hallway to PE I see my friend Joe, "Jo!" I yell out, she turns to face whoever called her name and sees me, she waves happily, "aye Castiel" I walk up to her and lean against the lockers.  
"What do you have now?" She asks, groaning I say "I have gym with the douchebag" Joe softens her eyes in empathy for me, she knows that he and his friends have been bullying me ever since I came out as gay.   
"You know, since you came out in year seven, I bet everyone expected you to start dressing like lady Gaga, but here you are, dressing like a straight dude. I don't think they expected that, and if someone new where to come to this school, I don't think they'd be able to tell that you're gay."   
Chuckling at my schools ignorance towards gay people I reply, "yeah well they shouldn't stereotype," Joe nods in agreement, "well I'll see you at break, I gotta go to PE." Jo waves goodbye as I leave, I continue walking to the gym when I feel a tug at my arm "yo cas, hows it going?" Oh it just had to be him didn't it, "what do you want Dean, have you come to insult me some more?"  
Dean places his arm over my shoulder and sighs, "look man, i'm sorry i'v been such a douche to you okay, I mean it, I won't do it again." What? Dean FUCKING winchester is apologising to me, what a day to be alive, "you can't be saying this out of the goodness of your heart, now i'm going to ask again, what. Do. You. Want. Dean."  
His arm is still around me as walk to gym class, "ah you know me so well Cas, well I'll get straight to the point then, I-I need tutoring, and I can't afford to hire one."   
Well it's not like Dean to ask for help, maybe if I do this for him, he and his buddies will leave me alone, "first of all, I don't think the word 'straight' was the best word for that sentence when talking to me, and second, if I help you, will you and your friends stop harassing me?"   
Dean laughed at my little joke, "I didn't know you had a sense of humour cas, and yes, if you can help me, I'll tell them to lay off you forever, deal?" He asks, "deal" Dean lightens up at the agreement, "great! I'll walk you to class," rolling my eyes I say to Dean "we're in the same class," smirking, he says "exactly."   
We reach the gym before the teacher is able to give us a late note, "can you take your hand off me now?" He slides his arm off and walks off to the locker room, he's always the first in and first out, does he not want anyone to see him get changed? Well to bad for him, I want to get changed now.   
Opening the door to the changing rooms and walking over to benches I hear 'hissing'? Like sharp intakes off breathe, sneaking over to the lockers i look for Dean, he's the only one besides me to be in the change rooms early.   
Walking over to the next row of lockers I spot Dean, he has his arm holding him up by his locker, slightly blended over, with his back towards me and no shirt on. Oh my god, his back is littered with rows of scars crisscrossing all over, some looked very new, a-and are those words?   
'Worthless', 'whore', 'fag'. Yeah, they were words, w-why does he have such horrible words scared into his back? I listen closely and I'm able to hear him breathe, his breathing was irregular and fast, it sounds like he's in so much pain.  
He grabs his PE shirt and in the process of putting it on, his eyes begin to tear up, he was slow when putting his arms up and through the holes of his shirt, but he was gasping in pain now, trying not to cry.   
Dean finishes putting his PE shirt on, letting one tear slip down his face, he wipes at the tear with the bottom of his shirt, and sits down on the metal benches.   
Holding his head in his hands, his breathing was very fast, so this was why he was always the first one in and out, he didn't want anyone to see him in pain, or see his scars.   
I can't leave him like this, I gotta do or say something.


	2. Completed Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short, I know I'm not really going anywhere with the story so far, but it's building up don't worry.

""talking ''thinking

Deans pov:

'Oh god my back hurts so much, I just have to put up with it, I'v had worse. But I didn't have to go to school when John beat me the hardest, it was on the weekends when John drank the most. Everyday he called me pathetic, it's definitely not the worst John has called me, but he was right, he's always right. I'm crying in the boys changing room, how pathetic is that, I don't deserve to cry, I'm such a waste of space..'

"Dean?"

'No, Castiel is here, I can't let him see me like this.' Keeping my head down and face in my hands I reply with a muffled voice, "hey cas, don't mind me, just got a headache." 'Please go away cas...'  
I feel a hand on my shoulder and hear Castiel sink to his knees in front of me, "don't lie to me Dean, I saw everything, what's going on, are you okay?" He asks calmly.  
I freeze, 'he saw my back, he saw me cry,' in a fit of panic I start to hyperventilate, 'I-I can't breathe, h-he saw everything.' 

Castiel grabs both my shoulders now, through the tiny peek holes between my fingers I can see that he looks a little shocked.  
"Dean calm down, please talk to me," He asks worriedly. Trying to calm down and breathe to a normal pace, 'I have to make sure he doesn't tell anyone that he saw me crying in the change rooms, I can't let anyone else know how pathetic I am.'   
Slowly I move my hands from my face, looking Castiel in the eyes, the expression on his face said that he was concerned, 'why is he being nice to me, I have been nothing but a dick to him since year 7, John drilled it in my head that I don't deserve to be concerned about.'  
I whisper, "please don't tell anyone Cas," Castiel narrows his eyes at me, but still seemed concerned, "I won't, but talk to me Dean, what happened to you?" I wipe at the tears in my eyes and and take a shaky breath in, and then out before responding, "I don't want to talk about it Cas, just please leave it alone."

Castiel seemed annoyed at that, "Dean, those injuries looked serious, please let me help yo-" "leave it alone Cas! Or I swear I'll forget about our arrangement and have my friends break one bone of yours everyday!"  
Castiel's eyes widen at the threat, he takes his hands off my shoulders and quickly stands back up, "fine" he says coldly.   
I watch as Castiel turns his back to me and walks off, he was out of my sight when I herd the door for the change rooms open, hearing the footsteps of many other students coming closer.  
'I have to get out of here,' I hastily stand up from the metal bench, but it was to late, everyone was already pilling in to change their shirts and pants. I could hear a certain person's foot steps coming closer to me.  
"D-man, ready for laps?"   
'It had to be Alistair didn't it...' putting a fake smile on my face and spinning around to face Alistair I slap his arm in a friendly manner.

"Hell yeah I am, wanna race?" Alistair smirks at my challenge, "alright, loser has to, um... Ahh..." Alistair's face changes from a smug expression to one of complete confusion.  
Crowley spots us and jogs over, he doesn't have his shirt on but he was holding it in his hand, "what are you boys talking about?" Crowley inquires, placing his shirt over his head and pulling it down, putting his arms through the holes hastily, still looking at us with a curious spark in his eyes.  
Alistair clears his throat before answering, "Deanna here challenged me to a race, we're trying to think of something that the looser has to do, any ideas now?" 'Alistair's voice had always creeped me out, he emphasised the letter "s" way to much, made him sound like a snake.'

"Well I have one idea, but it includes Castiel...Interested?"   
'Oh crap, I still have to tell them to leave Cas alone,' "ah guy's-" Crowley cuts me off, 'that little bitch.'  
"The looser has to kiss Castiel, in the cafeteria, in front of everyone," Crowley tells us, his British accent showing very prominently, "Crowley I made a deal with Cas like ten minutes ago, he promised to help me with school if I get you guys to lay off him, forever. Please guys, I'm having trouble with my grades enough as it is, if you can leave him alone, I'll get you guys some chicks in return, kay?"  
Crowley narrows his eyes and snorts at me, "hooking up with the school fag are we Deany weeny?" I give Crowley a disappointed glare, "no Crowley, I just just need to get my grades up so I can get into a good college and get out of here, besides, there are other fag's in the school, what makes Cas so special huh?"  
'I hate using that word, makes me sick to my stomach every time I hear or say it. But I can't let them know that I'm gay, it'll just make everything worse.'  
"Now how would you know that there are other fag's in the school Dean-o?" Crowley waves his right hand in my direction, rolling my eyes I answer "Cas can't be the only fag in the school, there are hundreds of kids in this school, now what makes him so special?" Crowley shrugs at the facts I just gave him, "he's the only one I know, now going back to your deal, if we leave him alone, you will give us some ass. Fair deal to me, how long is this deal going for?"   
"For the rest of our school life okay, you can find someone else to pick on," Crowley nods his head, looking at Alistair I raise my eyebrows in question.

"I'll go with it, as long as i'm getting some ass I don't mind leaving the little rat alone," he slurs out. 'Thank god that's done,' "so what's the looser going to do now?" I ask, "why not just make this simple, the looser has to give the winner a piggy back to the showers?"   
"Yeah that's fine, seeing as though we can't think of anything else" Alistair responds, walking away from us to get out of the change rooms to get ready for our race.  
Crowley tilts his head at me, gesturing for me to walk first, I take the offer and walk ahead.  
"So Crowley, you planning on running?" Crowley chuckles, "when have you ever witnessed me running squirrel?" I open my mouth to reply, but having no recollection of seeing Crowley run I close it.   
We walk out of the change rooms, being greeted to the sight of stretching boys everywhere, with our P.E teacher Mr. Singer blowing the whistle.  
Mr. Singer drops the whistle from his mouth, looking to us, "you boys going to stretch first!?" He yells out, "nah coach!" I yell back, to avoid it all Crowley walks out of the field to go behind some of classrooms, 'probably going to chat with Meg.'  
I power walk over to the start of the field, waiting for Alistair to finish stretching.   
'I hope Sammy can stay the night at friends house today, I have a bad feeling about John, I don't know why...'  
"Dean...DEAN!" I jump at the loudness of my name being called, "dude, my ear," I complain, "don't zone out then, are you ready for our race?"

I smirk at Alistair, 'he's going to get his ass handed to him.'  
"the question is Ally cat, are you ready?"   
We both get on one knee, our hands on the floor in front of us, "on the count of three" Alistair informs me.  
"One."  
My body tensed, 'I'm so going to win this.'  
"Two"  
'I'v never seen Alistair run before, what if he's faster then me? What if my back gets sore while I'm running?'  
"hold on" I say, "how many laps?"  
Alistair furrows his brows, "three?" I nod at his answer, "alright start the countdown again."  
"One."  
"Two."  
"THREE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember guys, inbox me anything you might want to happen in the story and I'll get back to you!   
> Comments on how I can improve are really appreciated!


	3. Don't worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again i'm sorry that this is a short chapter! Please forgive meh

""talking ''thinking

Castiel's pov

 

'He's such an asshole, I try to be nice to him and what does he do, yells at me.'  
"Alright boys enough stretching, five laps on the fields and then get your asses here and do some star jumps!"   
Bobby blows the whistle and everyone blasts off running, I jog at first, knowing that everyone was going to loose stamina extremely quickly if they run at first.  
'Doesn't matter if I'm behind at the start, I'm still going to be the first back, theres a reason i'm on the track team, as well as the football team.'  
Deciding to go faster to finish the laps quicker, I speed up, running past everyone in no time.   
'These boys need some serious exercise, four of them have already started walking, we haven't even finished the first lap of the field.'  
I reach the other end and turn to the left to run through the width of the football field, like any high school in America, we had a big football field with a score board and rows upon rows of chairs for people to watch the game.

'What's with Americans and football? In Australia they play the same game without all the protection, makes us look like pansies.'  
Lost in thought of the football field, I barely notice that I'm about to pass Dean, I run around him, trying not bring attention to myself.  
'After the laps I should probably ask when he wants to tutored, where and what time, if it's going to be a weekly or daily thing.'

I can see Alistair ahead of me, looking extremely smug, probably because Dean was falling behind him, 'Alistair may be a good runner, but I know that he's not as good as Dean, maybe Dean's behind because he's taking it easy for his back. Dear god his back, it was littered with scars, and most of those injuries looked new, he must be in so much pain right now, he cried at putting his shirt on.'

Growing concern for Dean and how much pain he would be in, I glance behind me to look at Dean, hoping to lock eyes with him to show my concern.  
'Oh Dean...'  
Dean looked like he was about collapse, tears were pouring from his eyes and he was clenching his jaw trying not to cry out in pain, his face was beat red from pushing himself to far.  
'He needs to stop running or he's going to pass out.'  
Dean lifts his head and catches my eye, he seemed scared at first, not realising that someone was watching him.  
Dean opens his mouth to say something, obviously struggling to do so, he manages a few words that i'm only just able to hear.

"Please don't worry about me..."

Deans iris's rise up inside his head, showing only the white part of his eyes, his knees give out from under him and they hit the ground hard, his arms loose control and fall to his sides, the rest of his body submits to gravity and collapses to grass floor.

"DEAN!"

I scream his name at the top of my lungs, using all of my strength to stop my running and turn back, while doing so I trip over my own feet and fall to my hands and knees.  
My right hand slams onto a sharp rock, obviously cutting into the flesh and making an open wound.  
I ignore the immense pain going up my arm and hurriedly crawl over to where Dean lay, face in the dirt and arms looking very uncomfortable under his stomach.  
Alistair being the only one who herd me scream Dean's name, came jogging over.  
"Now what happened to him?" He asked, oblivious to the pain Dean has clearly been in.  
I look at Alistair, his face was looking down at Dean's back, when Dean had fallen his shirt rode up his torso, revealing rows upon rows of scars, 'oh shit.'   
I quickly grab the hem of his shirt and pull it down to meet his shorts, hiding the secret that his back held.

Alistair's glare switches to mine, watching me intently, narrowing his eyes at me he says "you should go get the teacher, looks like Dean here needs the nurse" 'you just want me to go so you can look at his scars' I say to my self.  
Turning around to find Bobby, hopefully he was in the last place I saw him, thankfully he was still there with some other boys talking.  
I suck in as much air as I can before yelling, "BOBBY! HELP!" 

Bobby's head snaps to the direction in which his name was called, I had to squint to see his face properly, considering we were more than halfway up the field.  
My body was in the way of Dean so Bobby couldn't see him, I move to Dean's left so that his unconscious figure was visible.

Instantly after Bobby sees Dean's body on the floor he's running over to us, 'hurry up old man.'  
Alistair taps my shoulder trying to get my attention, "what?" I ask, he licks his lips before speaking, "you're bleeding" He says bluntly.  
"Yeah I fell trying to get to Dean and my hand slammed onto a rock," I raise my right hand to inspect the damage, the blood had gone all over my hand and up my arm. 'I hope I don't need stitches,' remembering that I had cut my hand, the pain made itself known again as well.  
"Ahhhh, dammit that hurts," Alistair chuckles at my complaining, but he abruptly stops when we hear Bobby's puffed out breathing and thumps on the ground from his running.  
Bobby finally reaches us and kneels in front of Dean, "what the hell happened to him?" Bobby moves his arm to Dean to check his pulse, "I don't know sir, I ran around him and looked back to see if he was okay because he didn't look to good, and then he just collapsed," I explained.

Bobby looked at my hand and then my face, "I'll carry Dean to the nurses office, you follow so we can get your hand looked at okay," it wasn't a suggestion but a friendly order.  
I nod, "do you want my help carrying him there?" Bobby shook his head, "I may be old but I'm not a wimp" he proclaims, crouching down to be able to pick Dean up.  
Bobby carefully rolls dean on his back causing a pained whimper from Dean's unconscious lips, Bobby slips his arm under Dean's legs and his other arm under his head. 

I stand up and wait for Bobby to pick him up, 'if he picks him bridal style I'm so taking a photo," after a few adjustments to get Dean in his arms he stands up, holding Dean bridal style, 'aw yes I can totally tease Dean about this.'

Using my uninjured hand I take my phone out of my pocket and quickly take a picture of Dean in Bobby arms, "alright, lets go" I say.  
Bobby grunts in response and starts walking down the field, I walk besides him and look at Dean's face, he was crying in his sleep...


	4. When your back is turned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took a couple of days but I finally updated. yesss....

""talking ''thinking

 

Dean's pov

(Flash back/dream)

"Dean?" Sammy's little voice calls out to me, it was so small that I just barely herd it "yeah?" I respond quietly, not wanting to wake up John, "are you okay?" He asks, his voice laced with concern "yeah sammy, i'm fine" I whisper, not bothering to say anymore out of habit.   
"But Dean, I-" I quickly cut my brother off not wanting to go any further in this conversation, "please don't worry about me Sammy," I say hoping he will drop the subject. 'Please don't worry about me...'

(End of flashback/dream)

I open my eyes not bothering to wipe at the dried up tears, 'where am I?' I ask myself, The walls where white with posters of school events, some where old and some very new. I was lying on my side on top of a red couch, this is the nurses office. 'What am I doing in the nurses office?'

I look to the left and see Castiel holding his hand out to the nurse, who was inspecting his bleeding wound, 'how'd he get that?' I wondered.

The nurse sighs, "theres some bandages in the other room, come with me" she says, the nurse takes Castiel to another room leaving me alone, 'well they obviously didn't see me wake up' I say to myself.  
I pull myself up, hissing at the pain all over my back, 'dammit it still hurts'.

"hello dean," not expecting anyone to be in the room I jump at the sudden sound, spinning around in the direction of the noise, it was Alistair.  
"Alistair! you scared me man, what ya doing in here?" 

Alistair's expression frightened me, he looked at me like I was a piece of meat, 'ok...Creepy,'   
He takes a step over to me, then another, "what happened out there Dean-o?" He asks slightly smirking, 'oh shit, did I pass out?'  
Alistair stops walking and stands on the other side of the couch, my back was facing him but my head was turned to see him.  
"Your shoe laces are undone" He observes, pointing at my shoes, I look down at my feet, they where in fact undone, "thanks dude" I say before bending down to tie them up.

The couch dips behind me, I ignore it, thinking that Alistair was just taking a seat.  
His hands grab at the end of my shirt and roughly pull it up and over my head, getting a good look at my back, hips and waist "what the fuck!" I angrily scream at him, standing up to fully face him for an explanation, all while fixing my shirt to sit comfortably again.

Alistair chuckles and moves off the couch to stand, "well, well, well...Dean fucking Winchester, never took you for a self harmer, or a cocksucker, as it clearly states that your'e a faggot, like it rough do you?"

My jaw drops, 'no no no no no please, why'd it have to be him?' I panic.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" I yell, not bothering to keep an inside voice.  
Alistair sneers at me, walking around the couch to get to me. He grabs my jaw and pulls me close so he can whisper into my ear.  
His breath glazes over my neck, 'ewwww.'  
"I wonder what the school will think about your little habits huh?" He finishes and pushes my face away from him, 'I still have power here.'

I give Alistair a smug glare before speaking, "I own this school Alistair, what I say goes, now if your still with that little arrangement I told you about, I'll get you even more ass, how does that sound? But if you go and open your mouth about what you saw, know what I'll do, I'll fucking ruin you and your reputation, now you wouldn't want that now would you. So you know what I suggest, I suggest you keep your mouth shut about what you saw, and you leave Castiel alone, got it!" 

Alistair licks his lips nervously and reluctantly nods, "alright Dean-o, i'll keep my mouth shut."

Relief flooded through my body, I realise I was tensing all the way through that ordeal and relax my muscles, but before I could sit down again the door where Castiel and nurse had gone opened.

Castiel emerged from the room with his hand bandaged, looking at me with concern and then looking at Alistair with a blank face, "what are you doing here?" He asks Alistair, Alistair tilts his head to stare at Castiel, a smile ghosts over his lips, "I'll be leaving you alone for the rest of high school, because Dean here needs better grades," he slurs.

Alistair chuckles one last time before he waved us goodbye and walked out of the nurses office, 'it has been a very, long day.'

Turing to Castiel I give him a smile, "don't worry Cas, they'll leave you alone now," Castiel returns the smile, his dimples showing prominently 'he has such a cute smile, how did I not notice that before?'

His smile drops after a second, his concerned expression showing again, "Dean, please don't get mad at me, are you okay?"   
I didn't have a chance to answer as Castiel had more to say.  
"What happened to your back! Why are there horrible words carved into it?" Castiel's voice raised nearly to the point of yelling, his hands rapidly moving to emphasis his frustration.

"Cas please, leave it alo-" "no Dean! I won't, we may not be friends, but I can obviously see that you need help! What's going on? Who did that to you? Is it something to do with your home life?" 

I subconsciously flinch at the words home life, Castiel must've noticed because his face instantly flashed with realisation.  
"It is isn't it" he whispered, "oh god Dean, I-I'm sorry, I didn't know, I wouldn't have raised my voice at you.."

I lower my head to stare at the ground, not wanting Castiel to see the tears in my eyes, "it's okay Cas, it's okay."

"No Dean, It's not."

(Flashback)

"I'm okay Sammy," I say to my brother, Sam grabs my arm and looks me in the eyes, "It's okay Sam," I say again.

"No Dean, it's not"

(End of flashback)

I couldn't hold back this time, I let my tears fall and look at Castiel, my eyes seeking his.  
"Oh Dean" Castiel breathes out as he looks at me, he walks over and takes me into his arms, whispering reassuring nothings into my ear. "P-Please don't tell a-anyone Cas," I beg him, my speech irregular because I was crying.  
I grab the back of his shirt, holding him tight and sob into his shoulder, letting it all out. "I won't Dean, but please let me help you, you can talk to me Dean, about anything" he says, I nod my head in his shoulder, still silently sobbing, "y-you k-k-know how you s-said that we weren't friends?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He responds, "do you want t-to be?" I hesitantly ask, thinking about the rejection that might come. "Of course Dean."

I had never cried in front of anyone until now, Castiel was the first to ever see me cry. 

And I was okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, inbox some ideas you guys have for the story.  
> also, does anyone know how to put those lines in? how does one use this website?!


	5. Well shit.

""talking ''thinking

Dean's pov (again sorry)

"Hey Cas, I think I have a good enough reason to go home, so could you maybe, let me go now?" I had been in Castiel's arms for what felt like hours was maybe only two minutes, "yes, sorry Dean." 

Castiel let his arms fall back to his sides, but was still standing extremely close to me, "personal space Cas," Castiel chuckled a bit.

"Right, my apologises," Castiel shuffled back at a comfortable distance, looking down at his feet awkwardly with a red tinge to his cheeks. 

"So i'll be going now, um thanks Cas, for the comfort and, uh, whatever." Castiel nodded, "wait, wheres my bag?" 

"It's by the chair, under it to be exact," Castiel exclaims, Dean wonders over bending down to grab his bag, feeling eyes on him, he sees a reflection on the metal of the chair, Castiel was staring at him, at his ass.

Dean hesitates, his face burning up, experimenting he spreads his legs wider to make it look like he was reaching for the bag, but not wanting to go on his knees to get it from under the chair, he places his left hand on the floor for balance and slowly moves his hips from side to side. 

Dean gets a hold of his bag, quickly glancing back to the reflection to see Castiel's eyes widen at the movement of Dean's ass, he stands up, turing to Castiel with a smirk on his face.

"You know, the last time someone looked at me like that, i got laid" he said with a wink, and headed out the door before he could get a response from Castiel.

\--------------

'Don't do anymore stupid shit today, Alastair already knows, I can't let anyone else find out.'

Dean kept repeating that thought in his head like a mantra, he had already fucked up enough for one day, no need to screw up his life anymore.

Walking lazily down the street back home Dean kept reminiscing the events that happened, being an ass to Cas, Cas finding out, Cas helping him when he fell over, it's all Cas. Then there was Alistair. A chill went up his back at the thought of the creep.

'I can't believe I was friends with that douche.'

Lost in thought Dean walked up the steps to his front door and hurriedly went inside, walking down the hallway he notice the faint smell of beer and as he walked into the kitchen his heart felt like it stopped.

'Dads home'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER BITCHES  
> Are me and Rikiel sorry?   
> Nah.  
> Short chapter and late update?  
> Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments needed to help me continue, I want to know if I need to improve, thank you!


End file.
